Epachi Pengador
by Ponella
Summary: I just posted this here because there is no Club Penguin category, and I still have no idea what the word 'x-over' means. If someone could tell me, I'd be very grateful... Rated K plus for gory scenes later on in the story
1. Prologue

By Ponella: The Exciting Fantasy/Action Story...

..Epachi Pengador!

(All the people in this story are totally made-up, 'cept for Aunt Arctic)

**Prologue**

"Report?"

"The plan is a-almost complete, s-sir." said a light green penguin shakily, bowing down to a darker green penguin on a stone throne.

"Thank you, cousin, you may leave." he said, pointing to the door with one armoured flipper.

"I need to see my mum first." said the light green penguin. This penguin was Adrian Arctic, the son of the famous reporter for the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic.

"You can see her, and then get back to work." said Adrian's cousin.

(In the dungeons)

"Mum!" said Adrian, looking at the dark green penguin with glasses and a pink hat; once so livid and free with her typewriter, now in chains.

"Go Adrian.. Get Alice... get out of here..." said Aunt (Alice) Arctic half-consciously.

"No, mum! I'm not leaving without you! I'll get help, then I'll stop Cousin Arnold, I swear!" he said, making sure no guards were listening in on their conversation. He picked up his little sister, Alice, and he waddled out of the room without another word...

**A/N: **Ooh, dramatic! After this, the fanfic is about another penguin called Epachi Pengador, my lovely OC pengy! The Arctic Family will be back near the ending. Including the Prologue and the Epilogue, this is a short 5-chapter fanfic (I think...).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Club Penguin and/or Aunt Arctic, Disney does. However, my jelly piranhas will kidnap Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck in a plan to trade them for CP and Aunt Arctic! Plus, I'm thinking of giving Donald Duck to my mum for her to use for the Sunday roast dinner... I'd give her Mickey Mouse, but the cats would just kill him the second I let him out of his box.


	2. The Missing Lolly

By Ponella: The Exciting Fantasy/Action Story...

..Epachi Pengador!

**Chapter One – **_**The Missing Lolly....**_

Epachi Pengador was one heck of a penguin. He told stories about himself _allot_; his friends had no idea what to believe. "Hello again, Epachi!" said Lollypop1. "Hi, I was just going to the Gift Shop," said a sweaty Epachi. "Why are you so wet? Augh! And you stink too!" said Lollypop1, putting her flipper on her nose/beak/whatever-that-thing-is. "It rained, and I fell onto some smelly rubbish," lied Epachi. "You need a bath… and some air freshener!" said Lollypop1 "Epachi, look out!" she shouted, pointing in the direction of the Cove. There was a van coming towards them, with a Black Penguin leaning through the right window. But he wasn't coming for Epachi; he instantly took hold of Lollypop and then drove out of sight! "Lolly!" shouted Epachi. He felt like his penguin heart had been ripped out and ran over 'accidently' in _Puffle Roundup_... Then LoopDeLoop229 came past the van! "Oh, hi, Epachi!" said Loopy (Everyone called him that, coz he was). "Loopy! Do you know the direction that black van went?" said Epachi. "Yeah, why?" answered Loopy. "Because some guy in that van kidnapped Lolly!" said Epachi, looking behind his best friend frantically. "So you're asking _me _for help?! Why should I?!" Shouted Loopy, looking stubbornly at Epachi's worried expression. "Because you'll be a hero! And people love heroes!" said Epachi. "I'll just be a sidekick, I know it! You always told all those stories about you being heroic and stuff, that means YOU'LL be the hero, and I won't get anything!" said Loopy. "But Loopy, your my Best Friend! And Best Friends do lotsa stuff TOGETHER, especially when it comes to saving their Best Female-Friend!" said Epachi. "Not the Friendship Speech!.. Well, Okay, but only this one time!" said Loopy agreeingly. "We need to think of a plan!" said Epachi. "I heard an Old Story about an Evil Black Penguin" said Loopy. "What happened to him?" said Epachi. "No one knows, some penguins say he died and his ghost haunts Club Penguin looking for a fresh soul of the opposite gender" said Loopy. "Was he a Male Penguin?" said Epachi. "Yep, but I don't see a _ghost_ being able to drive, a _ghost_ would fall right through the steering wheel!" said Loopy. "Oh no..." said Epachi. "Oh no _what_?" said Loopy. "You said _Fresh_ Souls" said Epachi. "So?" said Loopy. "That means he kidnapped a _live_ penguin for a reason; he's going to kill Lolly! That's what it means by a _fresh_ soul, it means he wants a soul that's just been separated from its body!" said Epachi. "I _still _don't see why he'd want a ghost penguin of the _opposite_ gender!" said Loopy. "He just wants a person who he can be in love with, It would be pretty weird if a male penguin fell in love with another male penguin!" said Epachi, feeling sick at the idea of gay penguins on Icicle Island. "Somebody he can be in love with without slipping through that person!" said Loopy, getting the idea a bit. "But I don't understand how I saw him in _full_ colour, I thought ghosts were supposed to be _translucent_!" said Epachi, reminiscing about old ghost story in the forest. "Maybe ghosts have made a thing that makes them solid!" said Loopy. "Don't be stupid, Loopy" said Epachi.

* * *

Epachi and Loopy went to Loop's Igloo to think of a plan. "Maybe he's possessed someone to do it for him! Ghosts _can_ posses living things" said Loopy. "What does '_posses_'mean?" said Epachi. "I dunno... some posh way to say '_Get inside living things and take them over_', maybe?" said Loopy, sarcastically.

**A/N:** This is my best Club Penguin story, since my other ones were a bit rubbish, and aren't good enough to be transferred to MSO07 (Microsoft Office 2007). I have the feeling the ghost penguin or whatever he is won't win, coz most of my stories have happy endings.... I haven't decided on the fate of my dear old OC, Lolly, yet, so she may or may not be killed in something or other… I think I'll put a volcano scene before the ending, so it's about 50/50. The bad guy's lair is at the bottom of a volcano on the twin island of Icicle Island, Winter Island. Icicle Island is the name for the CP Island, I just made it up. The next chapter will be called '_The Rescue Plan_' coz that sounds cool, and the third chapter will be called '_Hello, Lolly!_' coz I love the movie '_Wall-E_', and Wall-E's favorite movie is '_Hello, Dolly!_', and the fourth chapter will be the Epilogue! …Wow, I thought this would be 5 chapters! I think this was my longest chapter ever XD. The whole ghost theory was a bit weird, I know, I'm working on it…


End file.
